You've Killed Me
by Conraz
Summary: Don't pretend like you didn't intend to, because you did.
1. My Heart

_Pitter, patter._

Like the sound of fresh rain falling to the pavement, that's how my heart beats for you.

_Boom, boom._

Your footsteps come closer, my ears turn deaf.

You flip my world upside down with your innocent smile.

_Don't you know my suffering?_

I stare at you, and I think, s_uch a beautiful pair of eyes you have._

Mix of golden and amber, sweet as honey, and a musky brown as mysterious as twilight covering over an empty land that has stood strong and independent, immune to loneliness, for ages.

But your face.

Say my name one more time, and you will kill me. I will die.

_Please don't, I mutter in fear._

But, no. You do.

Can't you hear it, Yao? My screams.

Why, Yao, must you do this to me? It hurts more than any gunshot, more than any knife striking into my gut- the empty aching in my soul burns more than everything in the world known as "pain" combined together. And then I think, _it's your fault._

You've done it. You killed me.

_Pitter, patter_, my heart goes for one last time.

_Boom, boom._

Cupid's cruel, heavy arrow shoots through my heart, and I know that it's all because of you. You captured my heart in a jar and put it on his doorstep, and with your innocent smile, I know that you intended for me to die.


	2. Ready to Aim

This is a prequel to the previous chapter.

* * *

"Listen, Russia. I'm, uh, sorry for treating you badly in the past. I mean... well, it's all behind us now, right? But still, I'm, uh, begging for your forgiveness. As countries of the shining 21st century, I think I'm ready to start new. Are you?" China smiled awkwardly, shifting his weight around on his feet. I looked at him, and a slight blush came across my cheeks. "I was ready to forgive you a long time ago, Yao!" I giggled. He flinched at my words and said, "Please don't use that name." My smile disappeared and I nodded in embarrassment.

* * *

"Yo yo yo, Russia! Wanna, um, drink tonight?" China ran up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders the best he could. I laughed innocently. "No one uses those words anymore, da? Unless I'm wrong. Where do you want to go?" he flashed a cute grin and said, "A bar, of course. Take me to the best one you know, because tonight, I'm ready to become your new best friend." Something about his words made me want to run away and hide in a closet.

* * *

I watched as he chugged down his third bottle of beer. He was laughing like a maniac, mouth covered in foam, and his ponytail was untied. I wondered what I could've done with that, but I shook the thought away. "No more, China. You're ready to advance on to vodka." I swapped his fourth bottle of beer for a bottle of the Russian alcoholic drink. He laughed, patted my back, and grabbed the bottle. "I'll prove to you I'm more capable than ANY ONE OF YOU YOUNG PEOPLE!" he shouted, and with one swerve, he chugged. The liquid dripped down his face, down his neck, and into his half-unbuttoned shirt, and it fell along his glimmering chest. I swallowed, staring at his surprisingly fit body.

China put down the vodka and gasped for breath. A few seconds later, he came up from putting his head down and said, "I'm not so bad, am I?" I smiled and nodded, "I never underestimated you in the first place, Yao." At his name, his eyes snapped open. With a wild, frantic look, he quickly changed his facial expression into something I did not recognize. My heart fluttered, and I knew something was off.

He leaned in to kiss me.

It was a sweet scent of burning vodka and churning beer mixed with sweat and anticipation. He grabbed my face and looked into my eyes with pure lust, and continued to put his lips against mine again. It became a violent fight of tongues just for domination in the kiss. I put one hand in his silky black hair and the other on his lower back. \He let out a little groan and grabbed my head, ruffling his hands through my hair. As much as it would've been nice, I knew something bad was happening. It was very, very off.

Cupid's arrow was ready to aim.


End file.
